


The New World

by TheEmoVanity



Series: The New World [1]
Category: BlackFrost - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoVanity/pseuds/TheEmoVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackfrost fic. Loki's in Asgardian prison and everything seems to be calm & peaceful along the 9 realms that is, until Malekith reawakens. What are Thor and thee Avengers going to do? What happens when the Black Widow is kidnapped and injected with something off worldly? What's her relation with Jane Foster? And what does Thanos have to do with it? (Eventually ties into The Winter Soldier)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Germany

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beauty of The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825844) by [Moriarty_assbutt1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty_assbutt1/pseuds/Moriarty_assbutt1). 



Some believe that before the universe, there was nothing. They're wrong. There was darkness... and it has survived.

**Germany**

The test was unbearable. My  _everything_  hurts. Even more horrifying: the scientist, were  _enjoying_  it. My brain, my whole body feels like it's on fire. No. I've been through fire and this burning is much,  _much_  worse. I feel like I'm going to explode any second. Even with my high tolerance of pain, this, just  _HURTS_! I have no other word for this pain. I can't even feel numb if I wanted to. I don't think I'd wish this upon my worst enemy. God. Make it stop. I bet Hell doesn't even burn this bad. And yet, I can't even scream. Even if I could, I wouldn't, I won't give them the satisfaction of letting them know they are succeeding in whatever sick test they're trying to do. I will not let them win. No matter how much it burns.

They do stop drilling and injecting me, with whatever they have, every once in a while. But what's the point? As soon as one stops and leaves another just comes right after him and does the same thing and the burning starts all over again.

I don't know whether I'm awake or not. I keep drifting back and forth from and into consciousness trying to escape the pain and I don't know which is which anymore.

I had no idea where or  _when_  I was? Everything looked so different and new. I slowly blink trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

The last logical thing I can remember is the assignment Clint and I were on. Fury had sent us off to Neuschwanstein. A simple small infiltration-data mission. I could have done it alone, but Barton insisted he come. Clint was my escort in, of course. A big player who had more than enough money to gamble and spend. We eventually planned to separate at the gala then meet back up at our hotel while I got what we needed. I flirted with then drugged the man we were stealing the files from. Uploaded them to our SHIELD server, then erased any sign of me being there. On my way back, I was ambushed by four guys which I easily took care of, with my unusual but slick hand to hand training; but one I somehow didn't see stabbed me with a dart which landed so conveniently in my neck, almost instantly knocking me out. And now I'm here. Wherever  _here_  is.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Ms. Rushman" said a man with a rough German accent who I couldn't recognize as my vision was still heavily blurry and my hearing was a little off. He looked around 40. Not too old but not too young. Most likely the man in charge here but no way the overall leader. He used my cover name, so he mustn't know who I really am, but I was sure to erase all possible tracks of Natalie here.  _How_?

Continuing my trance I quickly attempt to scan the room for any exits and don't find any. Damn. Guess I'll just go the hard way. If – no, when I get my strength back I'm going to-

"Sir, I don't think she's ready yet" said a young man interrupting my thoughts. No older than twenty-one, he must be. "There are still many tests we need to do," he said while giving me a slight sympathetic look.

Weird. Every time I make eye contact, I see that every one of these guys have an odd yellow-green glow to their eyes. Humph. Couldn't possibly be –

"Then put her back vunder. She isn't going anyvhere. Hopefully dhis subject  _actually_  survives. If not, oh vell. Ve'll get another," said the older man.

And before I could react, I was rapidly losing my very short grip on reality, until I faded back into unconsciousness. Again.

* * *

I eventually re-awoke in a dark room. Oh wait – I lied. It's not completely dark. There's just something on my face but I can see a very faint light through whatever the hell is on my eyes.

My body feels unbelievably better but extremely sore. It couldn't be poison they injected me with, no. if they wanted me dead, they've done it.

 _Of course my hands are bound_  I thought, then sighed. I ferociously shake my head and rub it against my arms trying to get the blindfold off my eyes. Done. The room is basically completely dark except for a faint light coming off a lamp in the corner. Other than that, the bed I'm on and the wires and tools that I'm surrounded by, the room is empty. Wait. Is that, blood? And dead bodies? I have no idea what had happened between my last knock out, but it was something major apparently. I see lab coats stained in the color. Straight ahead is that one older German man with a knife through his eye. Ouch. That must've hurt. I quickly look away before my subconscious saves these images and attempt to plague me with even more nightmares.

I use my flexibility to my advantage and pull my arms down while pulling my legs up and over them, then pulling my legs down to break the ties on my arms. I guess they assumed I didn't 'survive' so they didn't bother tying me all the way up. I stalk forward to the dead older man and pull out the knife.  _I_ **do** _need a weapon_ , I think, ignoring guilt or other emotions that might creep up on me. I rip apart a couple wires and tie it around my right hand, just in case; I doubt they would leave this kind of place unguarded.  _Unless they're all dead_ , my mind absently thought.

Stealthily, I walk forward around the perimeter of the wall, my free hand out, until I can find the door. Once I twist it open, I slip out and scout right. Clear. I start running on instinct. The place seems deserted considering what I saw in my room – cell – testing lab? So I should be able to take out anyone, if necessary. I just need to get the Hell out of here. Preferably alive.

I finally reach a door reading "Emergency Exit" and ran out of it.

Sunlight! I'm really surprised how easy that was. A little too easy, but I'm not trying to jinx anything. Whatever attacked those men must've been angry and who knows if it could be after me to.

Discovering my surroundings, I notice it looks like I'm still in Germany. Not sure if this is a good thing, or a bad one.

There's a payphone about twenty meters ahead which I stumble over to and dial a familiar cell number.  _I hope he answers_ , I think.

"Clint, it's me... Yeah, I'm fine... Look. I got compromised and I'll brief you back at the hotel... Alright, can you GPS this payphone and come pick me up. I have no idea where I am... Right. Bye."

Having nothing to do, but wait around in these bloodstained clothes – I'm not even sure if it's my blood or not... Shit. If anyone saw me right now in  _this_  – what the hell am I even wearing? It looks like a combination of a hospital gown and my dress from last night. What the hell?

I quickly jog across the street into the alley before anyone really notices me. Fortunately, Clint arrives just minutes later and I jump into the van.

"Nat, you alright?" he asks.

"Could be a little better. Can we just get back to the hotel? I want to shower and attempt to rest a little before I have to deal with the debriefing and Fury"

"But your clothes–"

"I'm fine"

He gives me a silent sympathetic look then puts his hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me. I nod and fake a smile back. He eventually starts driving after I continually stare out of the window, avoiding his gaze.

* * *

**_!_ **

"My lord, Malekith?" questioned an underling elf.

Not looking at the elf who spoke to him he said "It has begun. We will strike soon. Very, soon".

**_!_ **

* * *

"They did what?" Clint exclaimed while continually pacing the small hotel room, "We need to get you to a hospital, Nat! We have no idea what they put in you. What if it's poison or a bomb or some type of self–"

"Don't worry. Calm down." I responded resigned. "If I could handle everything they put me through at the Red Room, I'm pretty sure I can handle this. There's no way it could be worse than Budapest".

"We don't even know who did this." He stopped pacing and looked directly at me, "What if they're after you? Me? After SHIELD? Using you as bait."

"Clint. As we both know I'm a highly skilled assassin who gave the word 'bad-ass' a whole new meaning. I think I can handle a couple of German guys." He still didn't look convinced. "Okay, look. I'll go to the SHIELD infirmary when we get back. Stop worrying, you're turning into such a girl" Clint visibly calmed down and relaxed if only a little. On that note I grabbed my luggage and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be out in fifteen"

* * *

**Meanwhile on Asgard**

"We've been over this for centuries Loki! This is the last time you shall defy me and the laws of Asgard," Odin shouted over his adopted son's foolish and absurd complaints. He'd just about had it with Loki. He's given him so many chances over the many years, and he seems unwilling to be redeemed.

"It wasn't  _my_  fault. I didn't have much of a choice  _father_ " Loki extended the last word in a long sarcastic drawl. "It was either take over Earth and hand over the cube or death. I choose to live".

"Enough!" the Allfather raised his voice, then calmly continued, "You are lucky you were not sentenced to death–"

"Lucky!?" Loki quickly retorted, taking a slight step toward the Allfather.

Odin continued as if Loki hadn't spoken, "Frigga is the only reason you are alive. You are to be taken into Asgard's prison and stay there."

"So I am to be left to rot in a cell? All for what? Going to Midgard and acting like what I am? A king, a god!?"

"A god? We are no different than they are. We are born, we live, we die."

"Pfft. Yes." he breathed "give or take five thousand years," he mumbled the last part to himself, but Odin still caught it.

"If you so wish for this to be your fate," they made eye contact for the smallest of seconds and while Odin did genuinely feel slightly sorry for his adopted son's fate, – that is, until Loki retorted at the look and gave a look of crude and revulsion at the sentimental gesture, "So be it."

Loki deftly uttered "I was supposed to be king–"

"Loki." Odin cut him off and after a four second stare down he continued. "Guards!" Odin said, and with that notion, Loki was whisked away and by his chains; taken into the many depths of the Asgardian prison and locked in a cell to forever buncombe there.

* * *

_Continued in chapter 2_

_A/N Trust me, it gets better_

**!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Check that story out (Beauty of the Dark)! If you ship Loki x Natasha you're going to totally love it.


	2. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 to The New World

**London**

 

“Darcy,” Jane complained, “I don’t even see why you brought me here or why _you_ have an intern.” They both turn around to look at Ian, Darcy's new intern, who gives a genuine smile in which Darcy flirtatiously returns. “It was going so good with Richard.” Fortunately _and_ unfortunately, Darcy had to come crash and 'kidnap' Jane away while she was on her, dare she think, _date_. 

“Look,” Darcy started. “One, it was not 'going good', hmph, talk about awkward. Sea bass, sea bass!” she laughed “And two, your toaster, GPS thingy started going all wonky while you were on your 'date'” Jane gave Darcy a dirty look for interrupting the whole thing. “And the squiggly lines and circles all led here. But the thing is, the readings look exactly the same as–”

 “As New Mexico.” Jane finished when she saw the small hieroglyphics and squiggles on the spectrometer. The trio came to a halt when they saw several shadows through the barracks and a large flock of birds fly from out of nowhere.

 “Hello! Anyone here!?” Darcy obnoxiously shouted. “Don't shoot me, I'm American!” 

“Really?” Jane asked with sarcasm. “Could you be any louder?”

 “Actually I –” was all Darcy spit out before Ian covered her mouth with his free hand.  

“Thank you,” Jane breathed. Walking a few meters ahead she saw the shadows again, but they appeared to look short and, human? “Hello? It's okay, we won’t hurt you” she said in the nicest voice possible.

Just following that statement, three children, roughly about twelve, came out from behind the stairs they were hiding behind. “Are you the police?” the youngest asked in a shy timid voice. It sounded adorable accompanied with her British accent.  

“Oh, no!” Jane replied. “We are –” she turned, seeing Darcy looking cluelessly around and Ian still with his hand on her mouth. “ _I'm_ a scientist.” 

“Hey!” Darcy tried to say but it came out as if she were making a whale call. 

“We weren’t doing anything bad. We just found it here,” said the boy walking a bit forward.

 “Found what? Can you show us?” Jane said

 The youngest, a female, nodded her head and grabbed Jane's hand and followed the two older kids to it. The three scientists were all taken aback by what they laid their eyes on.  A floating semi-truck, which seemed to be held up by nothing. No possible thing other than – 

“Magic!” squealed the little girl holding onto Jane's hand. 

Jane quickly gave her a reassuring smile. Had this been two years ago, before, the windstorm, before Thor and before the Avengers. She would’ve never believed it. But since she’s actually experienced it first hand, she had but nothing to do than believe it.

“Come,” said the other girl. Gesturing to the top of the stairs. “This is really cool”. Led up the stairs by the children, the scientists gaped in astonishment as they came to a halt and witnessed the young boy drop an empty pop bottle once they reached midway to the top. The bottle went straight down almost past two levels of stairs down, and then vanished.  Jane, Darcy, and Ian all held confused looks upon their faces as they looked at the oldest of the children.  

“Where did it go?” Jane asked.

The boy did not answer but simple pointed up. The trio followed his finger and alas; they saw the bottle come back down. Disappear, then fall back down from a couple levels higher up than they were.  Jane looked at her meter and Darcy gave her a knowing look.  “Don't touch anything,” she ordered, more to Darcy than anyone else as she took off and started following the signal to where it was strongest.

  _beep. Beep. BEEP_. The sounds coming from her device got louder and stronger the more she walked in the direction of the signal.

 Whoosh.

 A sudden random wind from seemingly nowhere came and whipped around Jane. Somehow it seemed as if the wind was pushing her back, as if it was trying to keep her away from where the signal was coming from. Jane ignored the uneasy feeling in her stomach and kept trudging forward. She finally made it past the wind barrier and after that it stopped pushing her and started to pull her forward. Fast. So fast she nearly dropped the spectrometer.

_Thump!_

She landed harshly, yet gracefully on hard gravel. For a couple of seconds she was seeing stars and catching her breath until she realized what she was supposed to be doing.  Jane got up, dusted herself off, then realized her surroundings. It seemed to be that she was on an isle that only led to a large rock pillar that suspiciously glowed red from the center. Curious as a scientist will ever get, she walked up to it and peeped in, She got even more curious and stuck her hand in, attempting to get contact with the red flowing, whatever it is, and tried to grab it.

 The red mist flowed around her hand for a second then rammed itself into her hand. Tons of memories and images she didn’t recognize flowed through her mind in an instant. It felt as if she were at the doctor getting the biggest flu shot possible, but ten million times worse, and not just in the arm. The most flowed throughout her body and eventually was fully inside her. Her unwilling eyes glowed from, red, to demon black, back to a maroon blood type red color, until Jane could no longer withstand it and her body started falling into unconsciousness.

One second she was looking at the fascinating mist, the next she was injected with this, this thing, and it felt so freezing cold. So cold it burnt from the inside, then she just finally let go.

 Her unconscious body lay on the floor next to the pillar

* * *

  _ **!**_

 “Thanos,” the Other squealed in that inhumane voice of his.

 “Yes?” he responded. After the Actuarial defeat at New York, Thanos was upset but vengeful. He constantly planned on his revenge against the Avengers but mainly a specific silver-tongued demigod who swore he would not fail.

 “The god has failed us. I suggest we send chituari to re-claim him from the reals of Asgard and we can begin the torture. The chituari grow restless. He knows. There is no barren moon, no wasteland, no realm where we cannot find him. When should we begin?”

 “No, not yet. We will be acquiring the god soon though. First we need to pay a visit to a certain dark elf. Prepare the ship”

  _ **!**_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Review/Comment what you think


	3. X-Rays and Mysterious Sightings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out goes to anyone who can get the Mass Effect reference(s).

**Asgard**

Loki POV

 _That blasted oaf!_ he thought to himself. Why? _WHY! My_ _ **brother**_ _and those stupid Avengers just_ _ **had**_ _to come and ruin my plans and now I am cursed to this chamber for all eternity. And now. Now that Thanos knows I've failed... Now that, that blasted red-haired mortal beat me at my own game... Now that mother sees me as a monster..._

"Ah!" he screamed out in rage, "I was _so_ close!"

Loki kicked the coffee table sending it flying through the room and it shattering on impact. After that moment, he decided he could just let out the rest of his contained trepidation, anger, somber. He went off destroying all of what little he had in the room- cell. He threw the mirror at the golden gate separating him and the real world and it shattered into several pieces, just like him. All this, all these emotions were strangers to him. He renowned for being the one that kept calm and patient, like a game of chess, his favorite; whereas Thor would throw a fit when he didn't get what he wanted. He was used to being rejected and hid his pain in calmness. Being the god of lies and mischief really helped get things out when they got too bottled up. Mischief is what he's best at.

By now, with everything demolished he slid down, back up against the wall right next to the coffee table he kicked. His quick moving must've sent a breeze because a picture fell out of the drawer from the table. Curiously, he picked it up. _It must be another one of mother’s attempts to get me to comply, ugh,_ he thought.

Picture in hand his green glossy eyes slowly grazed over the picture.

It was a painting of the Odinson family. The looking Allfather himself sitting on his golden throne with two children on his lap. One blonde looking slightly older than the other and the other child a raven haired fellow. Both over joyously happy that the Allfather is telling them one of his many famous stories. There was a woman leaning over the throne, admiring the scene; with her hand on her cheek.

Loki stared at the perfectly captured painting for what seemed like hours.

 _Family._ He thought. _I'm sorry._ At that moment he burst into tears and put up an invisible barrier. An illusion, so if anyone were to walk by they would just see him reading a book. Whilst the real Loki just reminiscence over his life. _I really am a monster._

"Loki!" came the voice of an unknown female.

"I've really lost it, haven't I," he thought aloud.

"No. Not yet anyway," came again, the foreign, yet familiar voice. "I thought I'd just pay an old friend a visit," she said stepping out of a wall.

"Amora"

"Enchantress," she corrected.

"I believe with our past, I may call you whatever I please."

She grimaced but did not object. "Look, my Lord. I came to warn you. I know all about Thanos and Surtur wanted me to _offer_ you something." She had his attention now. "Come with me, come work for him and you shall be free of this prison and you shall have your heart's greatest desire, should you choose to do it and finish. You'll even have the chance to rid this world of 'The Avengers'. He knows many of magic and has power you couldn't imagine controlling. He will greatly enhance yours, just as he did mine. I will be back in one mortal year for your decision. Farewell, my Lord." With that, Amora ended her speech, kissed Loki's hand and created a portal and left.

After the portal had dissipated, she mumbled something, which Loki figured was a simple spell. Leaving in her wake the room nicely re-furnished and comfortable. As Loki stood up to stretch he noticed something on his arm. A watch or, a timer to be more exact. It was counting down the time until Amora would return for Loki's decision. It only held there for a moment.

"What am I to do mother?" Loki whispered sliding back down on the wall; losing himself in his thoughts again as he stared at the small painting once more.

_**!** _

* * *

**Somewhere Over The Pacific, SHIELD Helicarrier**

 

We got back from our flight from Neuschwanstein a little after one in the morning. Fury is _not_ a morning person. I learned that from my days as a new recruit, around thirty years ago. Unless we're being blown out of the sky, it's the end of the world, or the council or some other bullshit, Fury _should not be_ woken up. Clint and I just decided to leave our details with Hill. I tried to scurry off to my chambers before Clint noticed my absence but as always, he saw me.

"Nat, please" those two little words would normally have meant nothing to me, but because it's _him_ , it meant so much. Uh, I hate sentiment.

"Alright, alright. I'll go now," I nonchalantly shrugged off and started heading towards the infirmary.

"The Convergence is happening soon, I'm telling you" I heard Dr. Erik Selvig say through a screen, as I passed through the hallways. "I'm _not_ crazy!"

"Yes, yes Doctor," said an unswayed Coulson, "I believe you".

Ever since after New York, Selvig had been acting a little, deranged, to say the least. Fury and the other scientist believe it to be because of him being influenced with the Tesseract during New York.

I have no opinion on it. My only concern is Barton. I'm sure I knocked it out of him but who knows. Maybe it only lingers on the weak. Being a spy & assassin, and all, we have a strong control over our minds, but you knew that already. If he went rogue again, I could gladly kick his ass again, but what then? If he went like Selvig, need I remind you he was running around stark naked in public; Fury would keep him around, for me, because I need him, but he would eventually get terminated. I shudder at the thought. I can't lose the only person I've ever been able to trust.

"Dr. Chakwas", I greeted SHIELD's head practitioner. "How are you?" I greeted her. I respect the woman more than anyone else on the ship, excluding Fury, of course. Both of their histories are interesting tales to hear. I remember before Barton and I were in Budapest, Chakwas and I shared a bottle of her favorite drink, _Serrice Ice Brandy_. It is quite the drink. I secretly stored one in the back of my closet. I have no use for it now and I'm not much of a drinker; but I enjoy the drink and if they day ever comes that _I need_ it, it's there.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she replies in that ever gentle and nice voice she always uses, "but the question is, how are _you_?" she said giving me a knowing look.

"He told you didn't he?" I assumed, even though I know it was _him_.

"Of course," she said. "Y'know he's only doing it because he cares".

"I know," I sighed. Barton was overreacting. If it was deadly, I'd be dead. "Let's get this over with".

"As you wish"

She did a normal check-up, finding nothing wrong with me physically. The mentally part, even if there was something the Germans did, -which she didn't find- there was nothing she could do. I'm too far gone. With my memories, any normal would have lost their mind. Lastly she did an X-Ray. I never get use to that feeling. Overall she saw no broken bones or things in the wrong places. She did find a small amount of gamma radiation, but she told me it was nothing and that the machine was just old. This had been happening to other getting X-Rays as well.

"I see nothing wrong dear"

"I knew he was just overreacting. Thank you Doctor," I said as I started exiting to my room.

"Alright. Oh and Natasha," she said before I was out the door, "We should share my brandy once more, soon. Just for old times’ sake".

"Okay" I quickly but honestly replied while I walked out the door.

 _Overreacting for nothing,_ I thought. I love seeing the Doctor, don't get me wrong, but I hate "check-ups" and feeling so vulnerable. If someone, anyone attacked at that moment, I'd be screwed. _At least I know there's nothing wrong_.

As I rounded the corner to my door, I saw someone, no something. I couldn't believe it. Oddly as it is, seeing the thing caught me off guard. I quickly went into assassin mode, pulled out my gun, and entered and scanned my room for anything suspicious. Clear.

I did my usual routine and got ready for bed. I still couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. And as I closed my eyes I saw another glimpse of the man or thing from the corner of my eye.

_**!** _

 

 


	4. We Have A Problem

Jane blinked back as she slowly regained consciousness. She felt drained, as if someone had knocked her out or she'd done another all night Big Bang Theory marathon.

The last thing she remembered was walking to the pillar, a red light, than waking up. _What happened?_ she thought.

Jane got up and dusted herself off and headed in the opposite direction she arrived in. The dark accented sky was what Jane assumed was just night-time. This was strange, seeing as she was only gone for about fifteen minutes.

Walking down to the corridor she realized Darcy and the other weren't where she left them. _Maybe they went to the car._ She stumbled over a soda can she didn't see.

"JANE!" Darcy yelled out in relief and anger. The blue flashing lights in the background accenting the mood. "Where have you been?"

"You called the cops, why would you do that, I was-" she attempted responding before she was cut off with the distraction of men in yellow vest coming slowly advancing toward the couple.

"Jane. You were gone for _five_ hours," said Lewis, "what was I supposed to do?"

" _What?_ "

All of a sudden it started raining, pouring. Some officers were shouting because they were getting drenched within seconds. It took the couple a couple of seconds to notice the weather during their dispute. "Whoa, this is trippy" said Darcy. She and Jane were completely dry. Not a drop of water on them. "What _is_ this magic? Oh my, God. _Jane Look."_ she emphasized the last part in that tone that only Jane and Selvig know, hitting Jane on the shoulder.

"What-" was all that came from the latter mouth. She said no words but marched over to what seemed to be catching everyone's eye. A young, good-looking man, with shoulder length blonde locks, and a red flowing cape waving behind him. He too, was also perfectly dry. As she left, the circle of dryness followed her.

“Oh crap!” Darcy said running around for shelter as she started getting drenched. _Zap. Zap_. Beeped her phone. She got a text from her intern.

_**Ian** : Went back to HQ and we have a slight problem_

_**Darcy** : what? Please don’t tell me the whatever meter got wet or broken. Janes gonna kill us_

_**Ian** : (...Downloading picture) (Complete) _

“Oh my God,” Darcy whispered almost nearly dropping her phone.

_**Darcy** : What were you thinking what if we get arrested? Ill talk to Jane. Cya back @ the apartment. Bai_

_**Ian** : Bye :)_

_**!** _

“Oh my God? Is it really you?” Jane said observing the man she hadn't seen in two years. She smiled and right before he could even reply her hand made a fast impact upon his face.

“Yes, Jane?” he replied, with an adorable look of confusion splayed out on his face.

“Sorry. I had to know it was really you and that I wasn’t hallucinating. It’s been a very weird day.”

“Yes, I understand. I traveled back down to Midgard because Heimdall could not see you and we feared the worst.”

 _ **Slap**_. “Sorry. But I saw you. In New York, with the Avengers and your brother and everything. Maybe not to you but two years is a pretty long time Thor. Seven hundred thirty point five days to be exact. And during all that time you couldn’t come? You said you’d return. I didn’t think it’d be that long.”

“Jane. I had no idea. I am truly sorry. But there were matters I had to attend to. I will be taking the throne soon and I had to make sure there was piece all along the nine realms.”

“Oh yeah, you’re a prince. I forgot, your majesty” Jane teased, and mockingly bowed to him. “I'm just kidding Thor, you know I-” Jane never got to finish her sentence because at the time Thor looked into her deep _auburn_ eyes she lost her train of thought. They both leaned and leaned in closer to each other and were about to kiss when

“Jane! Thor!” came Darcy's voice as she reached the duo. “Hey, Thor. I see you're still looking sharp” she said as she playfully punched his chest. “Jane. Ian just told me some big news. We all need to talk”

"Mam," said the leading officer, "we're gonna need to ask you some questions. We need you to come with us".

"No," Jane firmly said, in that same tone she uses when she's defying someone; especially authority. She's always been stubborn but when she said that, she wasn't feeling herself and quickly felt lightheaded.

“Please. You’re not under arrest we just have some questions for you” the man tried grabbing her arm to drag her back to the car but Jane's body instantly reacted. Her eyes glowed blood red and mist of red air shield her and threw the man back. It had a small boom breaking all the windshields, car windows, and mirrors nearby.

Thor covered Darcy, protecting her from any glass might stab her.

The phase ended as quickly as it started and her eyes went back to her normal chocolate brown right and as she felt lightheaded once again she fell to the ground; or would have had Thor not been there to catch her.

“Jane are you alright?” Thor worriedly asked.

“I-I don’t know” came her unsure voice. He examined her pulse and saw her veins were glowing red. This very unusual for a mortal.

“I shall take her to the Asgardian healers, they may be able to help. We will return,” Thor affirmed Darcy before she nodded understanding, and, hobbled off back to the apartment before the cops could notice. “Heimdall, open the Bifrost”.

_**!** _

* * *

 

I had prided myself greatly that I am one of SHIELD's top agents. I hardly ever doubted myself, only working on instinct. It _is_ what we were trained to do. That was, until New York. But we're done with that. That's in the past. No more monsters or magic. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself to keep me sane. All that is left to Coulson and his team.

"Romanoff, Barton. Fury's office." I heard from my earpiece. I also heard a slight mumble covered with static but ignored it and assumed it was just a minor malfunction between radios.

“Hey, Nat. Do you know anything? Are we up for another mission already? We just got back yesterday,” Clint greeted and inquired me. He was dressed casually in a plain red shirt and jeans. Sunglasses around the neck and plain boots.

“Hey,” I greeted as I walked past him. “I really don’t know what's going on. We should hurry. Y'know Fury doesn't really enjoy waiting”

“Yeah. Nat?”

“Barton. Romanoff” came Fury's voice not from too far. A bit annoyed as I might add.

“What?” I quickly replied to Barton.

He faintly whispered to me: “never mind. I’ll tell you later,” as I slightly nodded confirmation.

The Director didn’t face us. He kept staring out of the window with his eye for about a good minute which felt like an hour. Finally, after the tension slightly seized he turned around to face us and said, “we have a problem”.


	5. Strike One

Malekith took several heavy breaths. He wasn’t nervous. Nervousness meant _fear_ and _weak_ and _that_ was something he certainly was foreign too. Not since he was a boy…

His ship, while incognito, somehow was sent coordinates to rendezvous with a UFO in the blinding darkness of Svartalfheim space. Apparently the message from what appeared to be a purple monkey called Thanos. The Accursed himself isn’t very trusting, excluding his close ones and his right hand man, Algrim (aka Kurse) of course.

“Open the doors” he commanded. A small peculiar mini-spaceship hovered its way in and floated near the Accursed. He gave a look of disinterest, although on the inside, he was actually curious, as he had never seen an object like this before.

“Place hand here” said the little robot in a comforting female voice.

He was confused but quickly realized the message must be for his ears only. “Leave,” he commanded. The five elves quickly retreated into other areas of the ship until it was just the machine, Malekith and Kurse in the room. “You as well; the message is to be heard by me only”. Algrim gave a silent nod of understanding before exiting the room.

He placed his hand in the designated area. The robots face. It scanned his hand then gave off a light illuminating the room in a pale blue color; checking for any other signs of life he assumed. “I am alone” he said coldly, “I have plans so you need to be quick”.

A transparent screen lifted up, out of the robots face and shattered into light forming a sort of dome around the room.

It was as if he was digitally teleported into another place or vice versa.

“Introductions are not necessary. I know who you are” Malekith said. He stood tall with his hands around his back. “Let us hurry. I do have a universe waiting for me to turn it into eternal darkness”.

“As you wish” came the deep voice of Thanos. He sat in a silver chair shaped as a throne. It looked shiny and pure from one angle but as Malekith moved around it appeared to be grimy and run down as if made from cement. He had dark blue fabric covering him in a civil way, pleated with gold. He also had a golden-blue helmet or crown on top him. Malekith wasn’t sure. One hand was covered in gold a gold glove. No, a gauntlet. With empty spaces between the fingers. There were five, no. Six empty spaces which one would assume to be filled with rhinestones, gems–. And that’s when it hit him. “I have a proposition for you”.

“No.” 

“You don’t even know what I have to propose”

“I do know. And I refuse.” Malekith replied looking Thanos directly in the eyes, unmoved.

“If you shall refuse me, you must think you can surely go to Earth and defeat the _Avengers_ ," Thanos laced the last word with disgust "who _my_ chituari couldn't defeat. What makes you think yours can?”

“The darkness is on our side.” Malekith simply responded.

Thanos let out a vibrant chuckle. “Fool”

“We both know why you are here. You’re looking for the Infinity stones, for your gauntlet I presume,” Thanos gave the smallest of nods which Malekith caught. “I thought so. And you need my help as I'm the only one able to sense them. At least one of them.”

“Correct.” The purple man stood tall at 7'8''. Thanos watched as Malekith stopped circling the room and started doing the latter himself. “I could send out the Other and the chituari to search for them but we are movements are being watched and we're not ready to be seen. I want to send some of my men along with my trustee of course, to aid in finding all the stones. Once completed: we split them. Three. Three.”

“What makes you think I’ll need your help? I can find them on my own and to achieve my goal current, I only need one.”

“Because you don't have a choice!” Thanos literally came out of the holographic screen, which was literally the entire room and threw gas at Malekith before he had time to react. Malekith tried running for the door but had already inhaled too much and was out cold before he knew it. “Lock him up and put him on the chain. He's not going anywhere”. His robot complied and lifted him up and vanished into thin air, reappearing back on the owner’s ship in their “dungeon”; which was really just a makeshift cage.

The sound of Thanos' laughter could be heard from the room Malekith got abducted from; slowly fading. By the time Kurse busted the door down, his master and the sound were already gone. He looked around and in a rage punched and demolished a wall. “No!”

_**!** _

* * *

The alarms rang so loud I swear I went deaf for a millisecond. We all grabbed our guns and Barton ran to the shelf for his arrows but stacked a 9mm in his thigh holster just in case.

“Basket Waterloo! 21-35!” Fury shouted. A normal person would think he's speaking gibberish but only those he trusts, or slightly trust know what it meant. We were compromised and had to meet at a hideout. Waterloo. There's a small pancake-waffle place right outside of town and that's near where we'll meet. The actual hideout is underneath the restaurant. Turns out Fury's grandmother owned the place when she was alive and passed it down to him when she died. It still runs but its just a cover for whats underneath. He thought about letting his brother Jacob have it, that was, before he turned into Scorpio but, that's anther story for another day. “Hill!” Fury yelled over the headset.

“We have unknown hostiles on the ship wearing SHIELD. Keep an eye out!” She said over the intercom. Back into our headsets she said “Again, that is Basket Waterloo at 21:35. Be safe. Director, we have a exit chopper at the bay six–” Heavy static killed the signal.

Fury went around through the back door with Barton and two other agents. No one knew what was happening until it was too late. There were rumors that Fury purposefully hijacked his own ship just so I could retrieve some encrypted data but I don’t believe it. Fury would never. And then there were rumors, which turned out to be true, that HYDRA infiltrated SHIELD. Everything was happening way faster than it was supposed to be.

BANG BANG BANG!!!

Gunshots rang throughout the building. No one knows who’s who. _At least the if were going down I may be able to salvage some more--_ The sound of an explosion was heard round the base and interrupted my thoughts. “Tasha, what are you doing? We need to go!” Barton yelled into my earpiece.

“There’s just something I need to get. Give me eight minutes”

“You have five,” came the sound of Fury’s voice.

Faster than I thought it’d take me, I arrived at the access point. I quickly got all the items and information I needed with three and a half minutes to spare. I ran back around the other corridor since I heard men coming from the back and didn’t have time to fight them off.

“Ugh, ugh, ah” came a shrieking wale that sounded like death. “Please, don’t” I knew that voice. Doctor Chakwas.

Three minutes. My decision wasn’t that hard.

Chakwas is a veteran of SHIELD and treats _everyone_. From new recruits to Barton and I to Coulson, Hill  & Fury. We can’t exactly got to a hospital and casually explain we got shot trying to assassinate someone. She’s one of the most trustworthy people I know and people often confide in her. If Hydra got a hold of her, who knows what they could make her reveal. Plus with her veteran-ship, she knows secrets only the Council, Fury, and Pierce could know. Without that fact she was _very_ good to all of us. Even when Pierce once labeled her as a spy. She was still loyal. I owed it to her.

I turned around and kicked the door down. Quickly attaching my Widow bites to the two men interrogating and attacked her. They immediately fell to the ground. The larger man of the two stumbled up and I swung around him and punched him in the face. Then two jabs to the throat and a kick in the balls later, he was down. Out of the corner of my eye a guy, who must've been out of the doorway when I entered, took off out of the room. I didn't want to leave Chakwas but I also didn't want to let that guy go.

I quickly sprinted after him and caught up within about twelve seconds. Unfortunately, I wasn't prepared for him to turn around as fast as he did and reach for my throat. In the split second I tried ducking but was too slow. I waited for the hit but the contact never happened. Right before my eyes a blue light emerged and blew him back to thirty-five feet to the end of the hallway. For a what I thought was a minute but was only a few seconds I stood there in shock not understanding what had just happened. I felt my stamina take a deep drain but I was still able to function. Slower than I'd like but still functional. I jogged back to Chakwas' room and helped her up.

“Doctor Chakwas. Can you walk?”

“Hardly.” She gasped. “I will need assistance.”

From what I could tell she had a fractured ankle and probably some broken ribs as her main problem. Aside from that she had a bloody and possibly broken nose. Maybe a mild concussion too.

“We need to hurry.” I grabbed my bag and threw Chakwas’ arm over my shoulder to help and we galloped out. As soon as I got her settled and we limped out of the room, the sounds of more men approaching was getting closer and closer.

“Nat, where are you!?” came Clint's voice from my earpiece.

“On the way. Barton, Chakwas was attacked and needs medical care. She’s with me. We’ll be there in just a-- ” _Scrrfh_.

The coms cut out. _Damn it_.

“Okay, coms are out and we have maybe thirty seconds to get to the rendezvous point.” I told Chakwas in a calm tone. We weren't to far from it but I had no idea how many, nor where any other hostiles that were in play.

She said nothing but nodded her head as confirmation that she heard me. We got out side surprisingly with no problems. “Over here!” I shouted. “Get _**her**_ ”. Although I felt, drunkenly drained, I could wait; she was a far more valuable asset than myself. The medics rushed over and put her on a gurney and rolled her out into one of our backup get-away vehicles.

“Just in time,” Barton’s voice came from my right. “But we have _another_ problem.”

I turned to face him and waited for him to explain.

“We don’t know who we can trust. Hill’s with Fury and Coulson’s MIA with his team. We need to talk but not here.” He paused then gave me the look. “Palomar. 221B Baker Street 1900 tonight” he said in a tone only I could hear.

I nodded in confirmation which he took as a sign to leave.

 _What the fuck is going on_ I couldn’t help think as I followed him to the helicopter.

* * *

  **Malekith's Ship**

“Master I have failed you. I shall fix this.” Kurse whispered to the ground. “We will continue with the plan. We find the Aether, we find Master” he told the underling elves. “Set course for Midgard.”

* * *

  **Asgard**

**Loki POV**

_How dare they!? I was born to be king right? That’s what that man, dare I call him that, told Thor and I as children, and now it’s my “birthright to_ _ **die**_ _.” Damn him. Maybe I should just take Surtur’s offer. What’s the harm? More power. Not that I_ _ **need**_ _it but, it could be_ fun _. And maybe I’ll finally get rid of these idiots I am forced to call my_ family _._

He looked down at his arm and the clock appeared.

30:00

29:59

29:58

29:57

Time. Time was something Loki was getting tired of having. He had already read _every_ single book his mother graciously brought him and he was, more than anything, bored. Tired. Not just physically but mentally as well. Tired of hearing the guards in the pass his cell in the hallway and speak about how ‘Thor was so mighty’, and ‘Thor will be a perfect king’ and mainly: being tired of being locked in the stupid cell.

Loki was just about to make his decision when he heard a loud noise. The sound of one of the barrier walls being broken.

The idiot guards ran towards it and not even a minute later he saw their blackened faces and unconscious, probably dead, bodies splayed across the floor. Soon after many of the prisoners ran towards the exit fighting with all the other guards like their life depend on it. “Fools.” he whispered to himself. Unknowingly, Kurse disguised as a prisoner that somehow Heimdall didn't recognize. Loki strolled over to his mini bookcase and grabbed a random book and sat down in front of his window-door thing and opened up to a random page. “Well, this will be interesting.”

_**!** _

* * *

 “Do my words mean nothing to you? She doesn't belong here anymore than a goat belongs at a bank.”

“She is very ill, father!”

“They have their own healers on Midgard called 'doctors'; let them deal with it!”

“Father _**please**_! What she has is not of _ **\--**_ ”

Jane overheard her boyfriend, well, she wanted to think he was but things were… complicated, and his father arguing on whether to help her or not.

“No.” The all father said with all authority. “Guards, take her back to Midgard.”

“Wait, no! I wouldn’t--” Thor tried to warn the men who were about to manhandle his girlfriend. But it was too late. All three of the men got blown back by the red energy again just like the cop earlier. “...touch her.” He was quickly by her side and touched her forehead to see how she was. “Jane are you alright?” he asked.

She managed to stifle a “I'm fine” while regaining herself. Her body cooled down with his touch but she still felt as if she were on fire. Or Dry Ice. Cold enough to be frozen but it burns when you touch it; and that’s exactly what Jane felt like, except the ‘frozen-ness’ was out the window. Any Asgardian would be calling this one of their warrior or unbearable seasonal fevers but Jane seemed to be okay, for now.

“Impossible.” Odin whispered as he came into contact with her skin. He waved his hand in front of her skin, noticing the red liquid flowing through her veins. “Both of you” he directed to his son and his temporary interest, “come with me. Guards, healers, dismissed.”

They walked into the next room, and Jane’s mouth went agape slightly. Shelves and shelves, rows and rows of just books And this room wasn't even the library. _I could do so much research here. Plus this décor is_ _ **amazing**_ she thought.

"You remember the story of Malekith and the dark elves?" Odin asked while using magic to pull out a large gray book. Jane assumed it would take a long time to find what they need, since it was so large; but when the Allfather opened it, she was taken aback. He flipped to the correct page mesmerizingly. There were just pop-up pictures and small paragraphs no more than six sentences.

"The stories mother told Loki and I as a children?" Thor questioned. "Born of eternal night, the dark elves come to steal away the light" he remembered.

"Yes. Malekith and his army planned to use the Aether to turn the universe back into eternal darkness from which they were created. But my father, King Bor, took the Aether from Malekith's grasp before he could use it and killed them _all_."

"Father, are you certain?" Thor challenged his father, "It is said the Aether was destroyed, yet here it is."

"The dark elves are dead. My father made sure of that."

Jane wanted to look around the room but daren't move from her place beside Thor. "Well, does it say how to get it out of me?" she inquired hopefully.

"No," Odin slammed the book shut, "it does not." He walked past the human mortal, on his way to see Frigga, like she was nothing.

"Do not worry Jane, I will find a way to get this, _thing_ , out. Follow me." Thor took Jane by the hand and led her to the library. If the Allfather did not know how to get it out, one of the universe's largest library must have some kind of information on it. He'd save her no matter the cost.

 


	6. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in forever. Sorry for the long wait
> 
> A/N Okay, I know I usually write in 1st person for Nat, as she's the main character, but I forgot I wrote it as 3rd person originally and it seemed better that way, so I left it. Sorry if it confuses anyone.  
> -Translations are at the footnotes of the story

Natasha was anxiously waiting for the clock to strike six thirty. She'd been pacing around one of her apartments and subconsciously cleaning to pass the time. It's not that she was scared, she just has never been use to not knowing the whole equation and someone's hiding something. "Hydra," she whispered. As a spy the default mode now, is to leave, and don't even trust the mailman but unfortunately, she can't. Everyone in New York and the whole United States knows her face. Even when she was in Germany with Clint, she couldn't shake the feeling that she could still being recognized, even though the Germans should know nothing.

The communicuff she never took off her wrist started flashing. It was a signal meaning to start heading for the rendezvous point. It was too risky to get a cab, so she just decided to drive herself. She threw on her leather jacket and hopped on her motorcycle.

* * *

Natasha walked into the diner and waited to be attended to. It was Friday night and there was a big crowd, so it should be fairly easy to get away if anyone turned out to be hostile. But there's no way everyone there could be Hydra, right? So that means a lot of innocent civilians could get killed if anything were to go wrong.

"I have a job interview with the manager," she said with a convincing smile. The hostess gave Natasha a knowing look and nodded.

"Right this way, mam." Natasha followed her into the back of the kitchen into the foyer. "The Director, Hill, and Barton are all down there with a few more agents," she said. "Coulson is still MIA and not responding."

It had been Natasha's first trip down there, even though she knew about the location, it was only used for emergencies. She physically and mentally prepared herself for what awaited her at the bottom of this elevator ride.

"Romanoff," Fury greeted as the doors opened. Hill and Barton nodded at her as she took her seat next to Clint. The air was thick with tension. "Alright, Hill. What do we have?"

"As you all know why we're here. We believe we have Intel that SHIELD might be compromised. Here," She stood up and gestured to the large holographic map that took up most of the table. "And here, are locations we know have been infiltrated. They don't know we know about them; only that we're suspecting. We believe if we send in our best," she looked over towards Natasha and Clint, "that we may be able to kill the problem before it becomes a real threat."

"Считайте, что это сделано" Natasha said in her native tongue, agreeing to the plan.

"Won't we need stark in on this? Of course we can get in, but it'll be easier with his new tech?" Barton asked. He also hadn't seen the man, in person, since New York. Missions with Natasha were irreplaceable and he'll _always_ be there for her, but missions with _the guys_ , those were, very badinage. He slightly chuckles remembering the last mission he and Thor went on.

"No," Fury said, slightly downing Clint's hopes. "He's too much of a risk right now. You know how he is. We need to keep this confidential until we're certain it's clear." He closed out the map and stood up. "Until the mission is secure, we won't see each other. Hill, you'll keep contacting Coulson. I did not take him to Tahiti to have him out again. Do whatever you need to do to get the communications up. Barton, Romanoff," he paused and looked at them with his a little sincerity in his eye "do good."

* * *

Natasha and Barton took the long drive back to Clint's secondary apartment in New York. She already had some clothes there, leftover from previous missions. It was a good enough apartment. Not too fancy to be suspect, but not crappy enough to reject it. It was in the outskirts of town and in a rather "rough" area of town. In their eyes, it was perfectly safe; for now.

**_!_ **

* * *

**Somewhere in space**

It was so warm in the room. Malekith woke completely exhausted and blinked back the blurry-ness. The last thing he consciously remembered was his meeting with Thanos and that's when he jumped up. Or at least he tried to. The chain collared around his neck was restricting his body. _Anyone dare defy me, the Accursed!_ he thought. _I shall kill Thanos myself an-_ "Ahg!" the dark elf screamed in pain as he covered his ears and tightly shut his eyes.

"Don't think." The voice came from the front of him. Malekith opened one of his eyes to see something that looked like a human wearing some metal armor. Oh how ugly they are. He'd be sure to put the misery of anyone looking at them, once the universe is eternally night. "It just makes the pain worse. Trust me, you don't want to end up like them." He pointed to the empty chains on the wall nearby, that were surrounded by a few bones and decaying skin. The speaker put his hand in front of him and Malekith just starred at it until he dropped it with an awkward beat. "I'm Aeson."

"Where is he?! I demand to speak with Thanos immediately! I'll have his head on my- Ahg!" The Accursed fell forward to his knees, hands gripping his ears so hard, Aeson thought they might bleed.

"I told you. Don't think." Aeson gripped Malekith's shoulders to help him get into a sitting position. The latter tried not to jerk away, for it would cause his newly acquired necklace to choke him. "I was sent here to keep you alive and if you keep doing what you're doing, you're going to end up like them." Aeson nodded his head towards the last prisoners that were there.

"I'm assuming you want me to explain why you're in so much pain?" The elf nodded his approval. "When you were taken, like all prisoners, Thanos had a very small piece of some type of stone-rock thing, installed in you. I'm not exactly sure what it is. That lets him or whoever runs it know what you're feeling, doing, and _thinking_. And if they catch you badmouthing Thanos or thinking of ways to kill him, he'll have your brain overloaded faster that you can fall to the floor." Aeson tilted his head towards the chains once more to further prove his point.

"Why would I need a -whatever you are- to keep me alive?"

"Okay, first of all elfy guy, I'm a Quarian and I'm a prisoner too, so I don't have a choice." Aeson breathed through his mask loudly. The temperature in the room started shifting all of a sudden. The heat flooded up and out of the room as if someone had a vacuum and was sucking all the heat out, quickly replacing it, the air turned icy cold. Both remaining prisoners shivered together.

A small vent in the corner of the room slowly opened. Malekith turned round to investigate it but by the time he dropped to his knees it was too late. The green gas came out like a hurricane, engulfing the room almost completely. Within seconds, The Accursed was out cold once again. Luckily, for Aeson, he had his suit on - it's not like he can take it off anyway. Aeson walked over to pick Malekith back up and lay him down the proper way. One. Two. Three steps to his location and he paused. _Tshc_ he heard. By the time he turned around, his mask met a club and his whole body was blown back.

Malekith blinked back slowly trying to recognize his new surroundings. "I don't know anything about it I swear!" He heard someone scream from not afar. "Please, I can't take it anymore. Please, no, no! Ahck!" He was placed on the floor and his neck felt like metal had been injected into it. He quickly swept his hands around his neck. Good. There's no holes. At least from what he could tell, he hadn't been injected with anything. Yet. If he has the same fate as what sounded like Aeson, he'll be a just a yarn while Thanos and his men prod him.

"Bring the next one," came the voice Malekith immediately recognized as Thanos. The doors to his current cell opened. He assumed they would pick him up and bring him to wherever he was headed. Oh how wrong he was. Thanos' guard grabbed Malekith's neck chains and dragged him across the floor. He figured struggling was futile. When Kurse and his men rescued him from the damn place, he'd have his revenge on Thanos and everyone he's ever met. "We meet again, elf."

He stayed quiet. They both knew why they choose him: because he's the only person who can internally track the infinity stones. Mainly and specifically, the only one he cared for: the Aether. But all stones nevertheless. Out of nowhere, a devious plan entered the Accursed's mind. He slightly smirked at the thought.

"I'm not one to play games, so I'll keep this short." Thanos rose from his seat and towered over him. "Help me find the stones, in return, you can have your eternal darkness. If you refuse, you die." Thanos teethed shined a bright honeydew color.

 _I'd have to be a fool to agree to this. If I turn the universe dark, he can't rule it and that's exactly what he wants._ He thought to himself. _All I need to do is get my hands on the Aether and then I'll… I'll help Thanos rule._ "I am yours to command." He said through slightly gritted teeth. He dropped to one knee and his chains clanked in a loud clap. "May, I suggest we search for the Aether first? My connection with that stone is strongest. Once we have it, I can find the other four for you with no problem."

"Yes, I agree. But we will search for the Aether, _last_ " Thanos emphasized. "I can't have you running around and betraying me once we've got your stone. I'm a man of my word." He winked.

"Very well. And what of Aeson. My," he grimaced "care taker".

"I planned on disposing him. He's of no further use to me" Thanos brushed off lives like they were nothing. Malekith may have sacrificed his people lives but it was for the greater good. Thanos cared for nothing other than his power. Although he was annoying, Malekith felt a flicker of pain go through his eyes as he thought about Aeson's fate. Thanos noticed. "But, if you'd prefer a companion with you that you can 'trust', I'll spare him." He said nothing and only nodded his head. "This is the beginning of a beautiful alliance" Thanos laughed as he walked out of the room and Malekith was escorted back to his cell.

**_!_ **

* * *

**Asgard  
** Loki POV

A green-yellow portal formed on the wall across from where Loki was sulking in his corner. Amora and a man, who Loki assumed was her new bodyguard, stepped out of it and watched him. The man was large to say the least. Just a few inches shy of the green mindless beast. He quickly identified him as the warrior Skurge or as his victims would know him as 'executioner'. He was giving Loki an intense glare and had his hand on his enchanted axe that lay across his shoulders. "Loki, I know it is not time yet but I just wanted to, see you," she hesitated toward the end of her sentence. He knew she secretly liked seeing him like this: vulnerable, rotting, _weak_. She'd used and manipulated him before just to get who she really craved: Thor. She's _almost_ as formidable a liar and manipulator as he is. "And for some reason Surtur wants me to make sure you're convinced." She stepped towards him and he glared at her. Skurge stayed where he was at but gave Loki a look just daring him to do something to his mistress.

"As you know in exchange for you _talents_ " she snickered, "he will enhance your powers greatly and provide you with whatever you desire. You, I mean _we_ , just have to get rid of the only things in his way. Thanos, Odin & Thor and lastly your precious midgardian Avengers."

Rising to be eye level with the female Loki said "what makes you or him think _I_ can take them out? Thor's banishment along with the war set in in Midgard, both failed. I have no other plans for them."

"Oh really?" Amora laughed and this time did not cover it up. "Last I saw, you were interested in the little red head".

Loki put up his brick facade and kept a straight face while he acted like he didn't know what she was talking about. "I know not what you speak of".

"I know _every_ thing Loki," she winked, "even how she, a _mortal_ , outwitted _you_." She sighed then took a step back. "I tire of these mind games. Please, just remember, if – _when_ we are successful Surtur will grant you whatever you want– mortals included." With a nod to Skurge she exited through the portal she entered from with her accomplice following silently behind. As soon as they were both out of sight the portal dissipated into nothingness, just leaving the plain white wall that was once there.

**!**

* * *

Считайте, что это сделано – Consider it done

non compos mentis – crazy/ not sane in the head

Aeson (IY-SahN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Please give me feedback on how this story's going and what you guys think! I know it may seem tedious with the current pace but don't worry. Also, does anyone have a guess as to what's going to happen with all the characters? Something's coming. Something big. First three correct guesses gets a shoutout in the next chapter(s).
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Death Threats?  
> Leave it in a review :D


End file.
